officialblackmidifandomcom-20200214-history
MIDI Editing Software
FL Studio FL Studio is a music sequencer program developed by Image-Line. Although its main use is to create music (mainly EDM), it is used by several blackers to create Black MIDIs. You can visit the download site here. FL Studio supports MIDI Input and Output like any other MIDI editor but also allows VST and Soundfonts as output. Because the program is made more for the creation of music and not MIDI specifically it is not optimized for MIDI editing but nonetheless still does a well job. Version 12.4.1 is the last version available at this time. Pros and Cons Pros * Relatively simple to use, smooth interface and GUI. * Available in English. * Extensive copy/paste and Flip actions available, among others. * Note limit is over 100 million, more than most Black MIDIs have. * Overlapping notes within 1 track possible. Cons * Manual editing of MIDI events not available. MIDI event interface is not very optimized. * Does not support time signatures. All exported MIDIs will be in a 4:4 time signature. * Tends to lag and bug out when running heavy MIDIs due to higher CPU/GPU dependency. * Takes up substantial CPU power and RAM. Domino Domino is a MIDI sequencer that is used by some Black MIDI Team members to create Black MIDIs. It is developed by TakaboSoft.This only comes with the Japanese language, but there are patches for it. The program has nearly all MIDI options available Version 1.44 is the last version available. Pros and Cons Pros * Relatively fast and not very resource dependent. * Has functions such as filtering and quantization. * Supports time signature. * MIDI events can be edited manually. * Higher resolution (PPQN) can be chosen. Cons * Only available in Japanese. * GUI can be hard to understand. * Less smooth interface. * Large MIDIs can take a long time to render. * Latest version does not have an English patch yet. * Overlapping notes within 1 track is not supported. Singer Song Writer (SSW) Singer Song Writer (SSW), developed by Internet Co., Ltd., is a Digital Audio Workstation (DAW) used for composition and music production. In Black MIDIs, it serves as a MIDI player to display sheet music. This program is the reason how the Black MIDI Team got its name since the sheet music is solid black when a black MIDI is played. Some functions of the program include MIDI and sheet music production, music recognition, and audio rendering. The program can also be integrated with VOCALOID, a singing voice synthesizer application software. Singer Song Writer 10 (Standard and Professional) is the last release for the SSW series. It is now replaced by ABILITY, SSW 10's successor. Pros and Cons Pros * Multi-functional * Better performance compared to other sheet music programs Cons * Poor MIDI playback SynthFont SynthFont is a trialware program for editing, playing, and converting midi files using various sound source files like SoundFonts, SFZ files, and VST files, created by Kenneth Rundt. It is primarily used by TheTrustedComputer, Gingeas and KaleidonKep99. Recently a newer, more stable SynthFont2 was released with multi-core support and many new features added. Pros and Cons Pros (researching...) Cons * Max notes: ~40 Million